


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 1 - Adorar

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Day 1: Adoration, Other, el Homare no entenent els seus propis sentiments, inspirat per la setmana de les rarepairs, rarepairsweek, relació no explícita, sentiments unilaterals del Homare
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Homare pensant en la paraula adoració i per què l'ha vinculat als seus sentiments per l'Azuma.I altres mogudes lingüístiques/sentimentals.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Kudos: 3





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 1 - Adorar

El verb adorar últimament no para de giravoltar pel cap del Homare. No és estrany que ho faci, al cap i a la fi tota la vida l'ha construït amb paraules i obsessions amb aquestes:

 _Adorar_ “ad” “orare”, parlar cap a algú. Dirigir-se a algú, sense resposta, de lluny, suplicar o venerar.

Hi ha alguna cosa de tot això en la forma en la què pensa. Sense resposta, sense que pugui arribar a comunicar-se.

Les paraules pel Homare sempre han estat un canal unilateral i alhora un desig —potser utòpic, potser ingenu— de connectar amb algú. Per això escriu i qualsevol cosa l'inspira per fer-ne poesia. El món és el canal i la inspiració, qualsevol cosa és susceptible d'esdevenir poètica. Les ganes de compartir el món —amb algú, amb qualsevol, ara amb ell— no s'acaben així que tot esdevé una peça més, un intent més.

I tot i que podria resultar inútil i una lluita esgotadora, el Homare habitualment somriu, s'emociona, segueix trobant en cada absurditat mundana unes paraules que l'acompanyin, uns versos, unes sonoritats que facin del món alguna cosa reduïble a significants sonors.

Onomatopeies, paraules estrangeres, tot és poètic quan es tracta d'evidenciar que el món són només un conjunt de significants buits i arbitraris.

Creure en la possibilitat de dotar de significat els buits és la tasca del poeta.

En nits com aquesta, tanmateix, el significant “adorable” es revela angoixant. Barthes diu que dir adorable revela el fracàs del llenguatge, que només existeix com a mot tautològic: dic “adorable perquè és adorable, t'adoro perquè ets adorable”. També diu que l'objecte amorós és un i que el motiu podien ser mil coses i alhora una, casualitats que feien que un ésser esdevingués l'Ésser, la Imatge, aquell en qui requeien tots els dubtes.

Llegint aquestes coses el Homare només es recorda com l'objecte defectuós incapaç d'entendre als altres que porta massa temps arrossegant com a definició personal. L'amor només pot tenir un receptacle? Pot sentir-se enamorat? És aquest sentiment, que sembla obsessionar-lo i que ha transformat en massa poemes, amor o és tota una altra cosa? Si ha trobat que “adoració” era el mot que més encaixa en l'estat d'ànim que l'envolta quan hi pensa, pot ser substituïble o equiparable amb “amor”?

Decideix, en la foscor del dormitori, intentar calmar-se fent-se una valeriana per intentar calmar els dubtes lingüístics (o sentimentals, que si fa no fa en el seu cas és el mateix) amb alguna cosa que l'adormi. Però sigui el destí, la casualitat o la força dels seus pensaments, es troba a la sala d'estar l'Azuma bevent algun licor amb la mirada perduda. És gairebé la imatge idealitzada que té d'ell, relaxant però amb una postura atractiva, els seus cabells que potser van ser el primer que va cridar-li l'atenció i, per un cop, la falta del somriure amable.

Sap que si es descobreix i entra a la sala l'escena canviarà, el rostre de l'Azuma tornarà a les faccions quotidianes; però, alhora, el fet de romandre amagat li sembla injust. Observar sense que l'altre ho sàpiga és una forma de poder. Veure'l tal i com li agrada figurar-se'l, melancòlic i atractiu, revelant l'altra cara de la lluna és, tanmateix, poder-se recrear en una fantasia.

Foscor i silenci, segons que passen i el Homare pensant si només el veu més enllà del cos, si la bellesa i els cabells l'han fet convertir-lo en una musa més enllà de la persona. És sempre des d'aquesta distància, des de l'observació llunyana que el seguirà “adorant”? Ha ignorat la persona i l'ha fet Imatge?

L'escena s'interromp per forces alienes, el Tasuku entra i el rostre de l'Azuma sembla que s'il·lumini amb el somriure que mai saps si és del tot sincer. És una combinació estranya a aquestes hores, se'ls imagina en d'altres contextos però en la foscor hi ha alguna cosa inquietant.

Sap que s'ha format un vincle entre els dos però no sap ben bé què implica aquesta unió. Tampoc entén com és que tot i que la maleïda paraula no para de voltar pel cervell i ha creat una antologia de poemes que no sap ben bé si giren al voltant dels cabells, el somriure, o simplement són una excusa per parlar de les neures habituals que tenen poc a veure amb l'Azuma; el fet de veure'l amb un altre home en intimitat l'alleugereix més que una altra cosa.

Li agradaria poder tenir un vincle així, li agradaria entendre'l i tenir confiança amb ell perquè li narrés que sent pel Tasuku, pel Sakyo, per tota la troupe d'hivern, per tota la Mankai Company, per ell. Li agradaria poder parlar i sentir el seu riure entre burleta i afable amb el què respon a tot, durant hores i hores. Però això no fa que vulgui trencar el que sigui que tenen els dos.

Vol entendre-ho, vol ser-ne còmplice, vol formar-ne part des d'una distància, però no vol interrompre.

Potser per això intenta fer el mínim soroll possible mentre es fa la valeriana. Se'n va directament a l'habitació i espera no despertar al Hisoka, tot i que sap que és una por infundada, al cap i a al fi si no hi ha núvols dubta molt que el noi es desperti. El pensament el fa somriure. Potser la paraula adoració l'ha vinculada a la idea que s'ha format respecte a l'Azuma, però el que sent pel Hisoka encaixa dintre d'altres paraules que poden conviure.

Tot plegat és estrany, fa que es pregunti una vegada i una altra si algú com ell pot enamorar-se o sentir alguna cosa semblant, si ho pot sentir cap a més d'una persona, si els sentiments, sent tan diversos, poden qualificar-se amb termes semblants.

No en té ni idea així que, com és habitual en ell, mentre espera a que es refredi una mica la infusió, agafa la ploma i amb un somriure engrescat, comença a escriure versos que probablement només entengui ell.

Però escriure ja és això, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Doncs res he vist el rarepairweek de l'A3 i he decidit intentar-ho, almenys el primer dia, ja veuré si continuo fent-ne.  
> Això és un headcanon meu molt random i sense sentit i res, visca les relacions obertes suposo, tot i que el fic no va d'això.


End file.
